Rian Marcas
|previous affiliation = Unnamed |occupation = Arcanist |partner = Ramsey Ward |base of operations = |marital status = Single |alignment = Chaotic Neutral |family = Aonghus Marcas(Father) |education = Aonghus Marcas |status = Active |primary job = Arcanist}} Rian Marcas is currently an Arcanist-in-training who is attempting to further his own skills through the means of research in the arts of Elder Magic. Though what exactly this research entails is unknown, Rian has employed the services of Ramsey Ward in order to further his own goals. Born into a family of Arcanists who were noted to have been aristocrats in the eyes of the general public, Rian and his immediate family had been banished whilst he was a child, for having revealed their secrets to an outsider. Soon enough, they would reach the and would begin a new occupation of being magical entrepreneurs, selling a wide variety of magical items. However, in the shadows, Aonghus Marcas, Rian's father had secretly been teaching Rian the ways of Elder Magic in order to further his family's legacy. Yet on a fateful day, Aonghus was caught practicing the "occult ways" as thought by the government and was soon apprehended by the King's forces and put into the deepest dungeons. Since this day, Rian has been isolated from the world, plotting his own entrance to the "Stage of Magic" as he calls it. Appearance An unusually sickly young man, Rian's most distinct feature is his shoulder-length, lavender-tinted silver hair which contrasts quite remarkably with his deep purple eyes. He is of average height, standing at 174 cm, whilst having very little muscle, which makes him have quite a skinny and lanky build, contrasting what one would interpret from his normal attire. Rian is commonly seen with an apathetic and cold facial expression, as for what reason this is, is unknown. Rian is commonly seen in lavish robes that hide the majority of his physique. They appear to be of a very dark color, commonly purple, and have golden lining inscribed onto them, whilst on his shoulders there is silver plating used to support the said cloak. Underneath he wears a maroon long-sleeved shirt, and a pair of similar colored pants and a black belt. Personality Rian is a strange man, to say the least. Having grown up ostracized and abused, one would expect that he would have a very silent, almost non-existent sort of tone to him; the type that leads his own existence without interrupting others. However; Rian is far from that, and could be considered the epitome of a cheerful persona. He behaves far from an aristocratic manner, and commonly engages in senseless banter and very "derogatory" activities for someone of his political and economic status. Some believe that from the years of torture Rian has faced; his loss of family, friends, lack of companionship, have all lead up to the shattering of his mind. Rian possesses no remorse or regretful tone in his voice, far from that in-fact. His voice exudes an aura of an unnatural cheerfulness, akin to that of a young toddler! Mood swings are apparent within Rian's day. In a matter of seconds he would transition from cheerful to moping about something that was entirely his fault, but put the blame on another. Rian is a secluded, strange, and chaotic genius in ordinary terms. His ability to comprehend a situation is almost magical, but his unorthodox actions make those around him believe he is a drunken stupor. Yet few find that behind this is a very charismatic, and refined individual who has shown himself to converse with even the most dangerous of ally with a simple chuckle. Yet at the same time, he is a being filled with destruction, letting out his rage upon all those who attempt to get in his way. Though not evil per say, Rian's goals are indeed obscure, but he will not refrain from going to the boundaries of such classifications by the law, for he believes a person can't be described by their actions, but the reasoning behind them. Background Growing Up Growing up in a family of aristocrats, as thought by the general community, was particularly difficult for Rian considering his magical potential. It was due to this that Rian normally secluded himself from others, playing within his own home and talking to the servants that his family had under him. He would rarely have the company of his parents, particularly during festive occasions, thanks to the great amount of trading going on within the nation of Fabul. He entered into a prestigious private school, thanks to the interference of his father in order to make him more social, but this further dampened Rian's social skills. The amount of ostracization he received thanks to his "strange aura" was quite noticeable, leaving Rian more in his own world. He would grow a separate personality, and would talk to himself at school, keeping himself estranged entirely from others. Ironically, Rian was always at the top of his class, regardless of what personality issues he might have had. Aonghus and Rian's mother however, were always uncaring of his situation, leaving him behind and forcing him to grow up on his own. He would then communicate with one of his elderly servants, known as Harold by everyone in the house. It was here he found a parent-figure that he could rely on for the rest of his childhood years. Exposure to Elder Magic Rian's exposure to Elder Magic was at the meager age of 13, the moment he entered High School. Aonghus had decided to devote more time to him after seeing his rather outstanding potential. Aonghus had approached Rian, showing the arts that Rian had been so attuned to since his birth, and Rian was astounded by the abilities formed by such practices of magic. The conjuration of shadows, the sapping of mana, all the abilities that were native to the Marcas would be passed on to Rian. Each spell would be taught individually, before Aonghus gave him the details. He appeared to quickly grasp the concept of in particular, giving Aonghus the incentive to begin teaching him the more advanced forms of the magic, particularly, and . However; Rian was always inclined to want more. He was an impatient young man, one who wished to gain power as soon as he could. And though he wasn't caught by officials, many referred to him as The Child of Misfortune for his practices, being unknown to their true nature. Death of Aonghus Abilities Medium Aether Capacity: Rian, though born with a strange talent for the arts of Elder Magic, never possessed an innate Aether Capacity that would rival other highly talented mages. Yet it is perhaps this reason that gives Rian the resolve to struggle and break through his boundaries. Easily capable of drawing on only the most minimum consumption of Mana, Rian's spells aren't the greatest in sheer power, but have the ability to be manipulated quite easily by the young Arcanist. Tugging onto the Aether that is drawn out of him, Rian easily holds a strong grasp over the control over each of his spells, making them far easier to master. : His great talent and early adolescence when he was exposed to the art has given Rian a considerable grasp over the teachings of Elder Magic despite his relatively new exposure to it. Because of the teachings of his late father, Rian has been capable of learning a plethora of spells exclusive to Arcanists. Yet it is due to his incomplete teachings that he is unable to fully delve into the intricate workings that revolve around Elder Magic. Even so, Rian's own determined mind and passion for research have led him to conduct a number of experiments, search out for the dustiest of tomes and further his teachings. *' ': The first spell he had learnt upon becoming an Arcanist, Dark is a very common spell among Arcanists and is normally the most used because of its elemental nature. Using Aether to draw out magical forces, Rian is capable of materializing darkness in a tangible form and subsequently manipulating it through his fine control over Aether. Normally he is seen using it as a means of simultaneous attack and offense, manipulating it in a manner similar to weaponry. However; constant drain on his magical reserves leaves him to use this sparingly, but cleverly nonetheless. *' ': The Marcas' were noted among the few Arcanist populations to be one of the foremost practitioners of the Osmose line of Elder Magic spells from ancient times. Rian has also naturally inherited such talent, quickly mastering the use of Osmose and Syphon despite his young age. He is capable of quite easily casting Osmose as a means to replenish his own mana reserves before subsequently casting Dark within a battle without any time to spare, sometimes even casting the aforementioned spell against two opponents simultaneously! Furthermore; the manner in which he rather easily casts Syphon to absorb his enemy's life force provides him with even greater reserves should he wish. Finally; the notorious spell, Drain, an infamous and thought-to-be cruel spell that the Arcanists regularly use upon mastery thanks to their normally frail constitutions. Though he hasn't mastered the spell in its entirety, Rian has indeed shown knowledge of the initial mechanics behind the spell, being capable of easily recognizing, and subsequently take action against a spell of similar composition if needed. Physical Frailty: Miscellaneous Information Spell Information The list of spells that Rian can cast, along with listing the spells he's currently in the process of learning Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Ash9876 Category:Characters Category:Arcanists Category:Male Category:Mages